Night Terrors
by Sergeant Fiction
Summary: Noah has blood phobia, and when he goes to horror movie night, he goes into shock. And the others will have to take care of him because neither Cody, his best friend, or Izzy, his girlfriend, are there. Small Nizzy. Please R&R. first fanfic. No flames. No other pairings. Rated T for language and small adult scene suggestions.


Hi there! Noah just became my favorite Total Drama character, and I have this mysterious headcanon that he either fears shots or blood. This is the blood one.

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama, the Ridonculous Race, or A Nightmare On Elm Street. I would never want to see nor own a horror movie. Bleh. And they can keep Freddy Krueger.

Monthly Original Total Drama Team Horror Movie Night.

Noah hates MOTDTHMN.

And it was all because of his blood phobia. His stupid bloody phobia. For reasons not mentioned, he had developed a haemophobia, and it came to kick his stupid ass on horror movie night.

Izzy was the sweetest girlfriend he could ask for on these horror movie nights. She always made sure to find out what the movie was before hand and watch it. That way she knew where each of the bloody scenes were. She and Noah had worked out a system where Izzy would squeeze his shoulder to warn him of the bloody scenes, so Noah could duck his head right before the blood came.

Except this year Izzy wasn't with him, she was at a family reunion. She offered to bring Noah along, but Noah did not want to ruin her time with her family. Damn it. And they were watching A Nightmare On Elm Street. Noah was sure that he would be dead before the movie was over.

And he was almost right.

When that one bloody scene came on, he was amazed he didn't scream. But pictures were flipping through his head, pictures of unwanted memories. His eyes started darting around rapidly, and his breathing labored. He was pretty damn sure he was going into shock.

' _Come on somebody, notice! Notice me and get me out of here before I either go into complete shock or have a panic attack!'_ Noah screamed inside his head. Okay, it was official. Noah Martin was in psychogenic shock. He couldn't feel, breathe, see. All he saw was red, blood red. All he felt was that knife tracing along his scars. All he breathed was blood, blood with traces of his own cut skin.

He was going to faint. He was actually hoping he would faint. For the sake of his own heart.

"Wow, this movie isn't actually that scary." Duncan said, which earned a bunch of 'Yeah rights' and 'Dumbass's. He got a response from everybody but Noah, who surely would've dropped a sarcastic comment by now. Except when he looked at him at the other end of the couch, he didn't see what he expected. Noah was laying on his side, knees pulled up to his chest, and shaking. His eyes looked a little bloodshot, with heavy pants slowly making their out of his mouth.

"Guys? Should we be concerned with Noah?" Duncan pointed out.

"Why?" Bridgette asked, and turned over her shoulder to look at Noah. She paled almost instantly. "Oh my God. I think he's gone into shock!"

"Why would he go into shock?"

At that moment Geoff's phone pinged with a new text message. He quickly opened his phone up and looked at the text message. He blanched. "We messed up. Big time."

"Why? What does it say?!" Bridgette asked while also going over to Noah.

Geoff started reading off the text message. " 'I hope everyone is doing okay. Everything is going great over here! Also, can you please change the movie? Just this once? Please don't beat Noah up about it, but he has haemophobia, and I usually find out what the movie is before and watch it so I can warn him about the bloody scenes. But I wasn't able to this time. And if he did see a bloody scene, then he's going through shock. But don't worry about not being able to move him.'. Should I type out a response?"

"Yes!" Bridgette exclaimed. "Ask how we treat it!"

Geoff typed out another message and hit send. He got a reply almost immediately. "First lay him down on his stomach."

"Okay. Duncan, help me get him over to the spare bedroom. He shouldn't watch anymore of the movie."

Duncan stood up and nodded. Now that Bridgette was closer to Noah, she could hear small mumblings coming from Noah's mouth. "I don't want to. . . s-see. . . any m-more b-blood. . .h-h-help. . .me-e. D-don't hurt. . .m-me. . .a-anymore."

Bridgette's heart shattered at his broken words. All of them knew what Noah had to go through at home because he was different. It was the main reason Owen used some of his million dollars that he won to get an apartment just for Noah and help provide him with food and pay the bills. Since Noah wasn't old enough to get a job yet, he couldn't pay for that stuff himself. And Lord knows when his parents would help pay for it.

"You'll be okay Noah. We're still in my house. You're going to be fine." Bridgette said while stroking his hair. Noah didn't reply but whimpered instead.

Duncan then picked him up as lightly as he could before following Bridgette to the spare room. Noah's skin was turning clammy, and he jolted. Duncan immediately knew what was going to happen.

"Bridge, we need the bathroom! Bathroom!" Duncan exclaimed, and at Bridge's directions, hastily made his way to the bathroom. He got Noah to the toilet just before he started vomiting. Bridgette quickly took over, supporting his chest with one hand and rubbing his back with the other.

Noah vomited on and off for 10 minutes before finally deciding to faint. He would have fallen face first into the toilet had Bridgette's hand not been there to support his chest. "Okay Duncan. Let's get him out of here." She said while gently standing him up. Duncan stepped forward and picked him up again.

And finally they laid him on the bed in the spare room. "Okay. I think I know what we're supposed to do now." Bridgette said, "Geoff and Duncan, get him into some more loose and comfortable clothing. Just use Geoff's clothes, they're huge. I'm going to find some spare blankets."

"Okay, he's looking better than when we found him." Bridgette observed.

Noah was now laying down on his side, covered in Geoff's oversized shirt and sweatpants, underneath a mountain of blankets. Bridgette sat down in a chair that had been placed beside the bed and gently slid her hand underneath the blankets and shirt to rub it up and down Noah's back. She felt him shiver under her touch, but he didn't shy away from it.

"Why are you doing that? And why does the dude have to covered in blankets and wearing huge clothes?" Geoff asked honestly, while crouching down to rub Noah's scalp. Noah had always felt like a little brother to him, no matter where they were. And Noah really needed the reassurance that he had a family to take care of him, because his other family doesn't.

"It's important that anyone in shock feel loved, and I am assuming that Noah's shock is emotional. The more comfortable he feels with us right now, the quicker it will pass."

And that was when Noah suddenly sat up and screamed.

" _You poor excuse for a son!" His father was beating him. Again. But this time it wasn't just being beaten with a whip._

 _Noah grunted as the leg made contact with his already bruised rib. This had been going on for over three hours now. Noah had a broken arm, bruised ribs, a concussion, and a shattered ankle. But his father didn't think that was enough._

" _Get on the bed you miserable wretch!" His father roared at him, but he could barely move. So his father tossed him onto the bed roughly and undid his belt. As his pants fell down, he got up on the bed with his son._

 _All Noah felt or heard after that were his own screams and pain. It just never ended. And this was his hell. That he created for himself by living. He couldn't even think because of his own screams._

 _And yet all he could feel was his virginity slowly being sapped from him…_

He screamed stop and shot up, hands shooting down to cover up between his legs. He couldn't see. Oh god, he couldn't see! His father could be in there with him, waiting to beat him again. Until he felt his body give out and strong arms wrap around him and pull him close. He fought them at first, and tried to pull away, but his body just gave in because it was warm and comfortable. In a matter of no time Noah was already sobbing and giving in on the shoulder that he leaned against. And a hand was already on his back.

And soon he passed out again, from fatigue or distress, he wasn't sure.

Geoff felt his heart break into a thousand pieces when Noah screamed. And anger swelled when he saw where his hands were. They discovered what he had to go through the day after that 'incident' when they found him crying holed up in the bathroom. So, Geoff extended his arms out around Noah, who fought it at first, but slowly warmed up to him as he hugged Noah to his chest. Soon he was sobbing his eyes out on his shirt.

After Noah had sobbed and cried, he passed out on Geoff's lap. Geoff mouthed to Bridgette, 'Do I put him back?'

She shook her head and instead took a blanket from the bed and wrapped it around Noah, before scooping him up and cradling him as if he were a broken soul, which he was. 'Go change your shirt, I'll take him out to the living room.' She mouthed and walked away. Geoff did as he was told and changed his shirt.

As soon as Bridgette stepped out of the room, she was met with at least four different faces. Owen, Trent, Beth, and Lindsey were waiting outside the door when she stepped out.

"IS HE OKAY?" Owen essentially screamed, scaring the hell out of Noah who was just starting to fall asleep. Noah pretty much just leapt right out of Bridgette's arms and straight onto the floor. He banged his head on the hardwood floor before springing straight to the nearest wall and curling up against it with his knees to his head.

Bridgette was pissed at Owen, but she didn't show it, because Noah was her priority. "C'mere Noah. Can I touch you?" Noah quickly shook his head. Bridgette sighed. "Noah, please. I won't hurt you. May I touch you?" Noah once again shook his head. "Big man screamed at me. He wants to hurt me."

Now Owen felt really bad. He just scared his best friend out of his mind when he was already experiencing trauma. "Stand back Bridge, I can fix this.". He walked up to Noah, who started shaking violently with fear. Owen gently propped him back up and readjusted the blanket that was around him. Scooping him up, Owen placed a reassuring hand on Noah's back and rubbed up and down, breathing in rhythm to his hand while Noah's head rested on his shoulder. Ever so slowly Noah began to calm down, his shaking ceasing and his breathing evening out.

When Noah finally fell asleep, Owen gently stood up and balanced him the crook of his arm. "I'm sorry Bridge, I shouldn't have yelled. I can hold Noah for a bit."

"It's okay Owen. I forgive you. I should've come out sooner." Bridgette said, "Let's go chill on the couch and watch some not-bloody programs until we fall asleep."

Everyone agreed with her, and not very long after, Geoff came out and found everyone asleep on the couch. Beth and Lindsey were on one end of the couch, with Trent and Gwen beside them. On the other end Owen was cradling Noah in the crook of his arm, with Noah right up beside him with the blanket around him, and Bridge was on the other side of Noah, squeezing his hand as he was silently going through night terrors.

Geoff already knew where he wanted to sit. He lifted Bridge up as to not wake her and plopped her in his lap. After she was settled, he set her hand on top of Noah's again, with his on top.

The last thing he did was turn off the TV before he fell asleep.

After that, Noah always knew he would be safe no matter where he was. Because his family always had his back, even through his own shock.


End file.
